What happened next?
by Flagermus
Summary: What I think would have happened after the ending of episode 5. I haven't focused as much on the images that are being received next. I've focused on the relationships - mostly between Rebecca and Christian.


Paradox – what happened next?

 _Day 5 right after the shooting._

Rebecca got sight of Christian who was lying bleeding on the floor. Passed out. She just thought she had prevented the tragedy, and yes the children were safe, but Christian was hit!

She was so overwhelmed by it all, that she couldn't make her body move. She felt like she should go help him, but her mind stood still.

Finally one from the FBI-team came up to her, and took the gun in her hand, and she got out of her stupor.

Christian was already on a stretcher and on the way out of the room. She felt her body move, and ran after them.

"Christian?" She heard herself call, but he wasn't conscious. She drew with him to the hospital waiting outside the E.R. when he was brought in for surgery.

Ben took care of his daughter, they were both very shaken.

Callum went back to Prometheus, when he was done with Stuart, not knowing where they all were. Simon was there, but he wasn't much help.

Christian was in surgery for about half an hour before the doctors finally came out of the room. Rebecca was desperate to get news about his state.

"Sorry. Who are you? His wife?" The doctor wanted to know. Rebecca looked down the corridor, considering to lie. She finally lowered her gaze.

"No, I'm DI Flint. He was working with the police when he got shot. I feel responsible... Will he be okay?"

"I don't know if I should tell you.."

"Please..?"

"Well, the surgery went fine but we'll have to see how he is when he awakes."

"Can I see him?"

"No. Come back tomorrow."

She tried to argue, but not even a wife would have gotten permission to see him right now.

Outside she called the rest of her team. They all agreed to take the rest of the day off, trying to get it together till the next day, where there might be a new bunch of images to take care of.

 _Day 6_

Apparently there wasn't any new images, so Rebecca and her team took the day off. She went to see Christian in the hospital, wanting to make sure he was okay.

"Hi, can I come in?" She asked standing awkwardly in the doorway. He was placed in a two mens room, the other one wasn't there at the moment.

He smiled when he saw her, giving her a nod to come inside.

"How are you?"

"Good. What are you doing here?"

"Good!? Really?"

"Well, I got shot only yesterday. But I'm not dying, at least I don't think I am."

"That's good." She said. His reaction was a _I-just-told-you-that_ -look.

"So, what brings you here? As far as I know, there weren't any new images today..?"

"No, there wasn't. I just came by to check up on you, but I can leave if you want to be alone..." She said gesturing for the door.

"No, stay." He said pointing to the chair at the side of his bed. She placed her things on the table and sat down.

"I'm really sorry that you got shot, you know." She began after a while. "But you shouldn't have gone there all by yourself."

" _You_ shouldn't have gone there at all." He pointed out.

"That's my job." She said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Really? That's you excuse?"

"I couldn't exactly sit around doing nothing! Especially with you running off on some loner trip to safe the world!"

"That's what you think of me?"

"If it wasn't, then why didn't you call one of us?"

"Who? You weren't supposed to go there, Ben had to find Leah and Callum was out searching for Stuart." He defended himself.

"You could have talked to me, Christian." She insisted. He didn't answer. And it wasn't like no answer is also an answer. There simply wasn't one.

She decided to change the topic. "Where is your roommate by the way?"

"He is getting a medical examination. Hopefully he can leave today."

"Oh, why that?"

"Because he lacks the ability to see if people are interested in conversation – completely."

She grinned. "He talks too much?"

When you speak of the devil.. There he was.

"Hey mate, I'm back! And it seems I'm not going anywhere, at least not today! Hey, who's that woman at your side? I thought you said you didn't have a wife or a girlfriend!"

"I don't."

"Then who is she?" He kept on asking while he was helped back into his bed.

Rebecca couldn't help but smile at how this man thought he had made a good friend, when actually he was annoying Christian to death – and he didn't even do much to hide it.

Christian rolled his eyes. "She's a college."

"A scientist?"

"No."

When the man was about to ask again, Christian send him a warning gaze, and he seemed to understand – at least for now. Rebecca thought it was the perfect time to say goodbye.

"Yeah, well. I better get going. You need anything? I could bring it by tomorrow." She said getting to a stand, gathering her coat and bag.

"Thank you, but no. You are welcome to step by anyway, though."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

That evening Ben came by Rebecca's. They talked about everything that had happened the day before, but they didn't end up in bed. Rebecca wasn't in the mood. Ben didn't oppose, he was still shaken himself after nearly loosing his daughter.

 _Day 7_

After work Rebecca was planning on going straight to the hospital, but Ben asked her out to dinner and they ended up in an argument, when she told him where she was going. Rebecca was getting real sick of it, and she once again throw things at him she didn't quiet mean and they parted on bad terms.

She thought about her relationship with Ben all the way to the hospital, trying to find out what she should do. So many times she had tried to push him away but somehow he just kept showing up in her bed. It seemed she could neither with him nor without.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Seems like you got rid of your lovely roommate?" She teased.

"Yes, finally."

She sat down by his side. "How are you?"

"Better."

"You look better."

"Thank you."

A moment of silence went by.

"So, you really have no girlfriend, boyfriend, lover – anything?"

"No. _I_ didn't lie when I answered that question."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me Ben didn't have nether kids nor a girlfriend."

"I was pissed at you. He has a son and daughter."

"And a girlfriend," he added. She blushed and looked away.

"We are not... He's not my boyfriend. Not anymore anyway."

"What happened?" He asked, not that he didn't think he already knew the answer.

"I don't know. It just never felt.." She trailed of. " _Right_. You know?"

"But you are still involved..?"

She frowned. "How do you..? Never mind. Yes.. no. I don't know. It's complicated, I guess."

"I don't think it is. You just stopped believing that you could do better."

"What!? Ben loves me!" She defended him.

"I didn't say he doesn't." There was a moment of silence.

"Maybe you are right, maybe I'm just stringing him along. God, I'm being selfish!"

"No, you don't need a grade to see that it's not going anywhere."

Her face went hard.

"Since when are you such an expert in relationships?"

"I'm not. But I've got eyes."

She met his gaze, trying to make out whether he was being rude, or seeing right through her. For a moment she got lost in his brown eyes. Then she suddenly stood up and made to leave.

"I.. I better get going. When are you getting out of here?" She asked while gathering her things.

"Don't know yet, but if they don't discharge me soon I'm going do it myself." She smiled sympathetically.

"So. I guess I'll see you around then..."

"Yes."

They were both more than aware of the fact that she didn't offer to come again. She wasn't sure she could or should.

 _Day 8_

Rebecca broke up with Ben for good – she thought. He declared he wasn't going to give up on her.

 _Day 9_

Christian was discharged from the hospital.

 _Day 10_

Christian was back at Prometheus Innovation. He could of cause have taken more days off, but he liked his job way too much. And he still had a mystery to solve. Apparently he had to call Rebecca and her team first, though. He had received new images from Prometheus 2.

There were 6 images. Of cause Ben didn't believe him one word. He was pissed at him anyway for meeting his "girlfriend" outside of work.

But there really was only 6. The images showed people running for their lives in front of a blowing fire, a piece of burned metal, a football, a light of some kind – the image very unclear, a football ticket lying in the dirt, and an emergency service van.

The team receded to the office to go through the images one by one. Ben sat down in a chair with front to the rest of the team.

"Did you hear? Stuart Taylor is dead! Apparently he committed suicide."

If any of them had looked at Callum in that second, they would have realized that something was wrong, but nether Ben nor Rebecca did. Christian however saw it all.

"Yes, I saw it in the news. Didn't strike me as the kind of person to commit suicide, though?" Rebecca wondered.

"Why not?" Callum wanted to know. Still, it was rather good non of them payed close attention to him. He was clearly stressed.

"He didn't seem to live in the same world as the rest of us. He didn't seem to regret, or even understand what he did to those women. But then again, I'm probably wrong."

From there they went on talking about the images. Soon they had a plan, and Ben and Callum went out to try and locate the piece of metal, that they thought might be a piece of a wing of an aircraft that had broken of. It probably was a smaller private one. So they were going to pay some aerodromes a visit.

When they had left Rebecca approached Christian in his lab. He turned in his chair to face her, making her think he had something to say. But he waited for her to talk.

"Any idea of what this is?" She finally asked him showing him the images with some kind of light.

"I have a guess."

She gestured for him to go on. She felt like hitting him hard whenever he did this to her.

"Have you checked out todays weather forecast?"

"What? No, why? What does that have to..." She trailed off and he waited for her to get there herself.

"A lightning?" She said looking at the image again.

"It's possible. There is going to be heavy rain and perhaps thunder this evening."

"So... what? A lightning is going to hit the airplane bringing it to crash down into the stadium? That's insane."

"That's _one_ scenario."

"But why would anybody take a flight under such weather conditions?"

"Why would anybody drive a truck against a way too low bridge?"

"Because people don't think... I see."

Suddenly Rebecca's phone started ringing. Christian turned back to his computer while she answered. It was her boss. Apparently the boy she had saved from drowning only a few days ago had just died in a car accident. And that wasn't all. The woman who nearly got raped by Stuart, had committed suicide. She thanked for the update and hang up.

Christian found her starring out in space, seeming shocked by something.

"What is it?" He asked, interrupting her line of thoughts. She told him.

"What is that supposed to mean? That you can't really change the future? Then what are we doing here?" She was clearly upset and on the edge of giving up.

"That is two people out of all those many lives you have saved, Rebecca!"

"Yes, but what if the rest soon starts to drop dead too?"

"You can't know that. Do you really want to give up and risk the death of a stadium full of people?"

She met his gaze and calmed down a little. "No, of cause not."

"So, are you going to stop the football game tonight?"

"I don't know how. I can't exactly tell them to cancel because of a hunch that something might happen."

"Why don't you just tell them there is a terror threat?"

"Because I would have to give the FBI some kind of explanation, tell them what I know. And I can't do that."

He looked away for a second.

"Then we'll have to do it ourself." He told her definitely.

"What do you mean..?" He didn't say anything right away, and she got a feeling she knew what he was referring to. "No! Absolutely not! We are not going to make a threat ourself! That's insane!"

He grinned knowingly. "We just have to place a suspicious looking object somewhere, and let the security do the rest."

He could see she was considering it, so he took it as a cue to turn back to his computer.

She went out of his lab into their provisional office to get a plan rolling. She also talked to Ben to see how far they've got. Unfortunately they didn't find anything of interest at the first aerodrome. They would have to go on to the next one.

Rebecca was still sitting in the office, when Christian approached her locking up his control room on the way.

"I'm going home." He stated. She didn't need to ask why, it was obvious he wasn't feeling well.

"You need my help? I can drive if..." But he cut her off. "No, no I'm okay. You go on and prevent the disaster from happening." And with that he was on his way.

There was 3 hours to showdown. And she found herself thinking about one Dr. King instead of the mysterious images. He was quiet a mystery himself. She once again found herself wondering about his pillow talk. Was he like that with girlfriends too? Did he ever even have one?

There was so much she didn't know about him while he seemed to know a lot about her. He just had his ways of getting answers without giving many himself.

Suddenly Ben came to her mind. If those images were meant to happen one way or the other – was Ben still in danger? No, that couldn't be. That was too hard to even consider. No, she had to think about the stadium now, and she went on with planning and getting things rolling.

Ben and Callum finally seemed to get lucky. They found an aircraft that could be the one. They even got in contact with the pilot, and somehow got him to cancel his plans about flying that night. Hopefully that would prevent the evening event. Although, if it should be a hardware failure then it might just happen some other day. They crossed their fingers and went back to Prometheus Innovation.

At 8 pm the stadium was empty, no aircraft crashed, but a lightning was to see above the stadium few minutes before 8. They had done it once again. They should be happy, but Rebecca was still worried about Ben. She told them about the car accident and the suicide. Luckily Ben just thought it was a coincidence. They ended up in bed together.

 _Day 11_

The next day there were new images waiting for them to solve.

Christian noticed the change between Ben and Rebecca, mainly through Ben's behavior. Today he seemed more relaxed, so they were probably back together. Sadly that didn't mean Rebecca was any happier.

They looked through the images, shared their thoughts, and soon Ben was out to investigate. Rebecca soon followed, leaving Callum behind to research on the Internet, and maybe find more leads in the images.

Callum did whatever he could, but at some point he ran out of ideas. He really didn't want to, but he finally decided to see if Christian had something for them.

Christian was standing by his computer talking in his headset when he came into the control room. He saw him and ended the call, but he kept working on his computer.

Callum was about to say something but Christian was faster. He had some new leads he told him in his usual not so sympathetic way.

Rebecca called Callum on his way back to the office, telling him to come join her, and bring Christian along if he was available. Callum hang up and closed his eyes for a moment before turning back towards Christian.

"You want to come along? I'm going to meet up with Rebecca."

"Sure." He answered making a few clicks on his computer before following Callum out of the building.

When Callum had gotten the car out on the street Christian broke the silence.

"If you are trying to get away with murder, you should practice your pokerface." He said non-challenged looking out the window like he was talking about the weather.

"What!?"

Now Christian was looking straight at him.

"You are lucky no one else is paying much attention to your behavior whenever _Stuart_ is being mentioned.."

Callum looked at him in distress, trying to find something to say.

"I haven't.. I didn't! Who the hell do you think you are!"

Christian moved his gaze to the street out front.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"There is nothing to tell!"

He didn't get an answer at all, and he didn't know what more to say. Thought it might even be better not to say any more.

He tried his best to calm down. But that wasn't easy. He had no idea where he stood with Christian.

"Calm down for Christ sake!" Christian demanded after a while. "I told you I wasn't going to tell anyone!" Callum looked at him dumbfounded.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"Nothing. I was just giving you some well-intentioned advise." He told him straight forward like he was crazy to even consider other motives.

Although Callum had a hard time following Christian's lines of thoughts, he kind of felt like he could trust him on this, and he finally did calm down.

They arrived at the parking lot where Rebecca was waiting. They talked, Christian helped where he could with his expertise, and Callum drew off for some more research. Christian was left behind with Rebecca, and Callum was relieved.

"I'm heading out to talk with an old college, you want to come?" She asked making her way back to the car.

He nodded and followed suit.

Shortly after, the sun disappeared and it started raining heavily.

"God, I hate it when it rains." She remarked to no one in particular.

"You wouldn't want to live here if it didn't. To be more precise; you wouldn't be able to." He stated. She just throw him a look.

"It can actually be quiet enjoyable." He went on looking up in the sky.

"You like the rain?" She wondered. "You didn't strike me as a nature person."

"Why not?"

"So, you are?"

"I go hiking once in a while."

"Really? Wow. Do you go all by yourself then or..?" She asked, thinking it might be her only shot at getting to know more about him.

"Mostly yes."

"Where do you go?"

"The Scottish Highlands if I have the opportunity."

"Is it worth the trip? I have thought about going there for a while. Not that I'm much of a hiker, though."

"Absolutely. And if you don't like hiking, you can drive."

She thought about taking a detour just to hear more, but she had an approaching deadline, so she drew into the parking lot in front of the police station; not the one she was working at herself. The college she was meeting had transfered to this one a few years back.

Back in the car she called Ben sending him on another mission. She herself headed back to Prometheus with Christian. On the way they talked mostly about the images and the oncoming catastrophe.

Back at Prometheus Amelia and Simon called Christian to there office.

"Christian, we don't pay you for driving around with the police." Simon told him straight forward. Christian got the feeling it wasn't so much Simon who wanted to complain as it was Amelia.

He looked forth and back between them. "I'm helping them prevent a major disaster." He defended. "I know you don't care, but I want to help. I could easily call in sick – I would have no problem getting an excuse from my doctor." He explained pointing to his shot wound.

The two bosses exchanged a look. Then Amelia went on.

"Of cause you can help them, but please don't forget your other assignments." And with that the conversation was over. Christian went back to the control room to catch up on his job. As much as he liked the change in having to solve the mystery of the images and work with the police, he could really do without Amelia around.

That evening at 7 they once again faced a well-prevented disaster. Ben and Callum went home, while Rebecca went to talk to Christian.

"We did it again!" She declared delighted, coming to a stand beside his computer. He smiled.

"You seem to have taken a liking on this job." He said watching her closely.

"No, not really." She said lowering her gaze. "I just like when it's over and we have been able to prevent the catastrophes."

When he didn't answer right away she asked.

"Do you think they will keep on coming?"

"I'm expecting it to stop soon."

"How?" She asked, but again he didn't answer. "What do you know, Christian?" She demanded to know.

He looked up at her, then past her to the surveillance camera.

"Lets talk on the way out." He offered getting ready to leave.

Outside he went to his car. She followed.

"So, what?" She was getting impatient. He took a look around before he started talking.

"The M.o.D. has their own physicists, one of whom is specialized in wormholes. If he is carrying out experiments he might somehow have caused the wormhole to open, and thereby made it possible for Prometheus 2 to receive these images."

"How? Are they controlling your satellite?"

"No, I don't think they can. I think it's some kind of mistake that the images are going through my satellite. And when they have fixed that, nether me nor you are going to hear anymore about it."

"But the images will keep on coming? Not to you, but they will need someone to prevent these things from happening?"

"They don't care about the people in these images, Rebecca. They only care about how they can use the technology to their advantage."

"What are we going to do then?"

He threw a look at the nearest surveillance camera before lowering his gaze.

"I don't know. I'm not sure there is much we _can_ do. I assume they can't keep the wormhole open for forever, so maybe it will soon be over anyway."

There was a moment of silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Then Rebecca shook her head. "Wow." She uttered. "What about Amelia? Does she know about all this?"

"I can't know for sure..." he answered quietly. "But she seems unaware that anyone from M.o.D. should have caused this. She is probably being kept in the dark to prevent anything from slipping out."

Rebecca grimaced.

"They probably wouldn't be too happy to know that you know."

"That's why we are standing out here in the parking lot and not in the control room." He pointed out.

"So.. you are going to keep pretending you don't know anything? What about Simon? Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know yet. He keeps pushing me for answers, and it's not that I don't trust him, I'm just not sure he is able to comprehend the severity if this gets out." And then he added. "I need you to keep this quiet as well. Don't tell anyone – not even Ben."

"I promise."

They parted and drew home.

 _Day 12_

No images, usual work for everyone. After work Ben asked Rebecca out for dinner, but she declined.

 _Day 13_

Another bunch of images.

Ben felt like he was slowly loosing Rebecca for good. And that of cause made him sad. What made him angry was the fact that Christian and her seemed to get only closer each day. And that wasn't all.

Ben talked to her in the car when they left for some investigation.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are hiding something from me?"

"I'm not!?"

"Do you know something about where those images are coming from?"

"No, I don't."

"You are a bad lie, Rebecca." He told her straight to her face. She peered over at him. "I don't know where _exactly_ they are coming from. That wasn't a lie."

"But you know _something._ "

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" He was getting frustrated again.

"Ben, you know I do. But it's not my safety that's on the line here." She told him hoping he would understand.

"Did Christian do something? Is he behind this all?" Now he was getting angry.

"No, he's not."

"Then what Rebecca? Who is doing this?" He demanded to know.

"I can't tell you."

"Who's safety is on the line? Christian's?" She didn't answer him, tried to keep a straight face, but Ben thought he could see right through her.

"He knows something about the M.o.D.?" He guessed, and again Rebecca couldn't prevent a small twitch when he mentioned "M.o.D".

She did her best to change the subject and they went back to talking about the images and their task at hand.

Later when Ben was alone in the office he went to have a chat with Christian.

"I know about your little secret... Rebecca told me." He announced strolling around in his control room.

It hit Christian, like a blow to the gut. He hadn't expected Rebecca to be this stupid. He composed himself before turning to face Ben.

"She told you _what_ exactly?"

"About the M.o.D. and what they did."

"Aha?" He asked non-challenged crossing his arms. "What did they do?"

"You _know what_. If you want it to stay a secret, you better stay away from Rebecca."

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Ben came closer. He was angry. "Just stay away from her!" And with that he left, not only the control room, he left the building. Christian watched his back all the way to the elevator, considering what to do now.

When Rebecca parked outside Prometheus, Christian went to talk to her. He approached her right outside the building.

"What did you tell Ben?" He asked sharply.

"Nothing!" She defended, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"He just threatened me to go tell about my secret! He shouldn't even know there is one!" He said through his teeth coming threatening close. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen if this gets out? I would be a dead man! Not to mention you and Ben! This is serious, Rebecca!" He turned and moved away from her. "I should have never trusted you with this." He murmured.

"He threatened you? Why? What did he want?"

He snorted, "he wanted me to stay away from you." He met her gaze before going on, "like there would ever be _anything_ going on between us!"

She felt a sting in her heart. She lowered her gaze trying to find the words. But he was already on his way back into the building.

She considered to call Ben right there and then, but she thought better of it. They only had 2 hours left till deadline.

Deadline came and they had once again been able to prevent the tragedy. Callum went home for the day, giving Rebecca the opportunity to talk with Ben.

"What the hell were you thinking to go threatening Christian? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

At first he was taken aback, then he collected himself.

"Oh, that squealer! Of cause he would go cry on your shoulder!"

"That wasn't... This is serious Ben! If the M.o.D. gets any wind of this, it can cost not only his life but ours too!" She yelled at him. He went all serious and silent for a moment.

"Shit, what the hell is it that he knows!?" He asked in disbelieve.

"I can't tell you. But you are going to keep quite about this – completely! Don't let your frustrations about us out on him! What were you thinking anyway? There isn't even anything going on between Christian and me!"

"Yeah, sure!" He snorted.

"Even if there was. That's none of your business, Ben! We broke up a very long time ago!"

They parted, Ben in deep frustration.

Rebecca went back to Prometheus to talk to Christian. She approached him in his lab.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I shouldn't have mentioned anything to Ben, not that I really did, but yes he got the impression that you had something to hide. I have talked to him, he wouldn't threaten you again."

He broke of his work and turned towards her.

"Okay." He said, smiling politely, "I forgive you", then he went straight back to working on his computer.

"If you forgive me, then why are you still angry at me?"

"If by _angry_ you mean I'm not wasting my time on you anymore.. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

"Okay." She said quietly feeling a lump in her throat. "But tell me something then... Has anyone ever been able to live up to your expectations?"

He stopped working and turned around once more to face her, arms crossed.

"No. When it really comes to it, I'm on my own."

"Then maybe your expectations are to high?" She asked.

"No, they are not."

"So, this is it then?" She said making to leave.

"I guess so."

 _Day 14-20_

Images stopped showing up, so there was no more contact between them.

 _Day 20_

Christian went to work like every other day, entering Prometheus Innovation like always, but when he got to the 7. floor, he was met with a terrible scene. Simon was lying blood smeared on the floor right outside the elevator. He had several stab wounds on his upper body, all of which would have been fatal on there own. Christian went to check his pulse anyway, but he was already cold. He called the police.

When they arrived Christian had gone into his control room. Rebecca who insisted to come on this case, approached him. He was clearly shaken.

"Are you okay?" She asked sympathetically.

"Who did this to him?" He asked in despair.

"I can't tell you." She said taking a step closer.

"How can you do something like that? They didn't just kill him, they killed him 10 times over!" He said gesturing to the dead body.

"I don't know." She answered quietly. They stood like that for a moment.

"Christian, I'm sorry, but unfortunately you are the prime suspect right now. You'll have to come with me to the police station."

He looked at her.

"I didn't do this."

"I know."

Christian was asked a thousand questions about his life and whereabouts, fingerprints were taken and compared with the once at the crime scene. Of cause his would be there, but if they were the only one, it wouldn't exactly talk for his innocence.

Also the surveillance footage was checked out, but it wasn't complete. Someone had ether shot the cameras off at the time of the crime, or deleted it afterwards.

Not many had access to the surveillance footage, Christian was one of the few. He also appeared to be the last one in the building the evening before, apart from Simon. The crime happened at some point during the night.

So far things didn't look good for Christian, and the police decided to keep him in for the night for further interrogations. Rebecca was unfortunately the only one believing in his innocents. Maybe apart from Ben and Callum, but they weren't on the case.

Soon it was clear to Rebecca that someone was trying to frame Christian for the murder. There had been found bloody cloth in a bag in the garbage container where he lived. And soon they had found blood in his car too. He was now under arrest.

Rebecca wanted to talk with Christian to find out how she could help him. She approached him in his holding cell. He was sitting starring out in space, clearly still shaken from everything.

"Hey." She said sympathetically while getting inside to him. He looked up at her, not saying anything. She sat down.

"They have found blood in your car and in your garbage." She told him, not sure he had gotten the information yet.

"I didn't do it, Rebecca."

"I know. Do you have any idea why anyone would want to frame you for this murder?" He just looked at her, like she knew exactly why.

"The M.o.D." She whispered. "But why kill Simon and not you, if they found out?"

"Because that would lead to them as a suspect? I don't know. If they get away with this, my reputation would be ruined, and no one would believe me anything anyway, should I decide to talk." He was quiet for a moment before going on. "And there is one more thing. They can't get access to Prometheus 2 without me. Maybe that's why I'm still alive." He told her blandly.

She felt sick to her stomach.

"They wouldn't get away with this. I wouldn't let them!"

"I might be able to get some surveillance footage from my computer. But they refuse vehemently to take me there, afraid I might go destroy evidence." He told her quietly.

"Okay, let me see what I can do. You need anything? Water, a phone call...?" She asked him getting to a stand to leave.

"No."

It was already getting late and people made to leave for the day. Rebecca called Callum and Ben for a talk in an empty office.

...

"No! I'm not risking my job for _him_!" Ben bellowed, walking around in the office.

"Ben, this isn't about Christian. This is about getting the killer and bring him to justice! We both know it's not Christian!" She reasoned with him.

Ben sighed in frustration. "Why don't he just give us the password and we go have a look for him? Why does he have to go there by himself?"

"Because it takes a computer specialist to operate his computer. It's special designed. You would risk destroying the evidence instead of collecting it." She explained.

Ben saw he was running out of excuses. "If I'm going to help with this, I'll be the one to bring him forth and back! I'm not putting my job in somebody else's hands and risk him making a run for it." He demanded.

"Deal. Callum?"

"Count me in."

"Good, here is what we are going to do..."

They made a plan for the next evening, when Rebecca was due to take the night shift.

 _Day 21_

Amelia showed up at the police to talk to Christian.

…

"I need for you to grant us permission to take over on Prometheus 2, as you can understand." She told him in her genteel way.

"No, I'm not doing that. I didn't kill Simon, and I expect to be out of here soon."

She laughed halfheartedly. "But we need someone to work on it _now_." She urged.

"Forget it." He told her straight.

Soon after she left without any permission to take over the satellite nor passwords, and she wasn't too happy about it.

Christian started worrying they might try to hack or destroy the computer. Hopefully he would get there before they could.

Finally it was time to get things rolling, when the last uninvolved employee had left the station.

Callum drew ahead to Prometheus to make sure they could get easy access to the building without being seen. Luckily Christian had the keys and security numbers to get them inside once they got there.

Rebecca had to stay at the station because she was on duty.

Ben brought Christian to his car, and placed him on the backseat – handcuffed. They drew of to Prometheus.

"I have no idea why you are helping me – but thank you." Christian told him earnestly.

"You can thank Rebecca for that." Was his short answer.

They got to Prometheus, Christian taking care of the security system to grand them access to the building. Ben and he went inside, Callum staying outside to make sure no one else showed up.

They got to the 7. floor, Christian nearly expecting to find a Simon still lying blood smeared on the floor, or at least blot stains all over, but luckily the cleaning services had done there job.

As he approached the control room he realized someone had already been there. It was vandalized. Christian fell in a stupor just starring at the room that had meant so much to him. Now it was hardly recognizable. In that moment he realized he wasn't coming back to this place even if he soon got released and cleared.

Ben saw the room and Christian's reaction. He understood that this was yet another blow in a line of many he had had to face those last days. He freed him from the handcuffs giving him some space.

Christian stirred up and moved inside the room to see if his computer had survived. Luckily it had been spared. Probably because they still had hope to get access to it.

He turned it on and got working. Ben wandered about looking at the damage. "Looks like _somebody_ didn't get what they wanted." Ben commented.

"They wanted to get access to the computer. Amelia came to 'visit' me today urging me to hand over the passwords." Christian explained.

"Do you really think _they_ killed Simon?" He asked befuddled.

"Who else would have been able to cover it up like this and frame me?"

Christian found some footage and played it getting Ben's attention who came closer to have a look himself.

Nether of them said anything as they watched a masked person stab Simon repeatedly in the chest even after he had long stopped moving. Then the man left taking the elevator. Christian just kept starring at the screen.

"Can you run it back? Looked like Simon was saying something. Maybe he knew the person." Ben urged.

Christian looked at him then run the clip back, playing it again. He turned the sound on. They both watched it closely to try and get something they could use, and they were lucky. Simon did call his name. _Steve_. As soon as he had said it Christian stopped the clip. He wasn't going to watch it all over again.

"Can you get it on a disc or something?" Ben asked. Christian nodded and started working. He also got all his work and the access to Prometheus 2 secured away from the M.o.D. before he left.

They hurried back to the station, and the next day Christian was released.

A Steve from M.o.D. soon was arrested instead, not only for murder but also for the attempt to frame someone else, and of cause for vandalism. The investigations also lead to others from M.o.D. involved. They were all brought to justice.

Amelia wasn't charged. There was no evidence that she had been involved.

Christian thanked the team, and made to leave. Rebecca stopped him.

"So, what are your plans now? I guess you wouldn't be working for the M.o.D. again?"

"I have no idea. I'm going to take some time off now, then I'll see."

"Going to the Highlands?" She guessed.

"Maybe."

Rebecca felt like she wasn't going to see him again, and there was nothing more she could do about it.

"Okay, then... have a nice time off and I hope you'll find yourself a nice job afterwards somewhere."

"Thank you. And thanks again for helping me." He told her earnestly.

"You're welcome."

Christian made to leave, Rebecca feeling a sting in her heart. But before he reached the door he paused. Finally he turned back to face her.

"Maybe you would want to go with me to the Highlands sometime?" He asked her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"I would love that."

"Just give me a call." He said and left.

She could hardly believe it. Maybe they had a chance after all.


End file.
